She Keeps Me Warm
by BallieTrash101
Summary: Bea didn't think she would ever learn to love again. Bea thought she was broken, and Bea thought that she would never be somebody's "mine" ever again. Things changed when she met Allie, she hoped for the better...
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me about Debbie.." Bea froze in a welcomed shock hearing the sentence travel through the air vent of the slot. She wanted to know about Debbie? Not even the people who Bea was closest to in this shit hole had shown this much interest so why was  
a newbie who in hindsight knew very little so interested? Bea pushed down her questions and took a deep breath, allowing herself to delve deeper in to the new relationship she had been forming over the past couple of hours.

"What do you want to know?" It was almost unheard of that Bea trusted another person in this way. She didn't like vulnerability and she most certainly didn't want another person's pity. However, with Allie, it all somehow felt natural. She wanted to share  
her memories of her daughter with this person, and she wanted to be free. She wanted to feel like she had one person in this fishbowl of a prison that truly 'got' her and she was beginning to think that Allie may be that someone. She had her concerns  
about the younger woman, of course. I mean, for starters she was a friend of Proctor's and that was never good. Bea's internal panic kicked in as she considered that maybe this was just a façade on Allie's front, and that maybe she just wanted to  
find Bea's weakness.

"Everything." was the short but heartfelt reply she received from the girl next door, so she spoke. She let her in. In that moment, Bea found her trust.

"Debbie was my world, you know? Life on the outside was, at times, pretty fucking rough and she was what pulled me through. She was my little girl and there was nothing I wouldn't have done to keep her safe... then I ended up in here and everything changed.  
I couldn't protect her in the ways in which I wanted to and I knew she wasn't safe. I blame myself-" she choked as the words poured out of her, her internalised filter completely forgotton as she finally spoke the words she had wanted to for months  
"-I blame myself for everything that happened to her. I would trade places with her in a heartbeat."

Allie leant her head back against the wall as the stray tear made its path down her face. Hearing the woman that she looked up to hurting, it began to hurt her to. She tried to compose herself and calm the tremble she didn't doubt would lace her voice  
before replying "It wasn't your fault, Bea. You didn't make your husband hit you, you didn't make him an ignorant arsehole, you didn't make Debbie fall for Brayden Holt and you didn't make her take drugs. I do not doubt for one second that she loved  
you just as much as you love her... it's all going to be okay Bea". Allie could now hear the woman's sobs through the wall and the guilt entered the room.

"Hey Bea.." Allie smirked through her tears "..Did I ever tell you about the time I thought I could make it as a rapper?!"

It was three days later when the guards came and released the women from their cramped cells. They stepped out in unison and tool in the space around them before their eyes locked for the first time in what felt like forever. Bea let herself release a  
genuine smile to the blonde-haired beauty that stood infront of her, the woman who maintained her sanity during her short stay in the slot.

"Thank you, Allie." the red-haired woman was heartfelt in her speech, keepinh eye-contact like it was the only think keeping her alive "..lets get back, shall we?"

Lead by their appropriate guards, they walked side by side back in to general population with shit-eating grins plastered on their faces. Maybe prison wasn't so bad after all...i


	2. Chapter 2

Bea strolled confidently back to H block with her head held high. The smile from just minutes before still present on her lips, she had never felt lighter whilst in prison. She thought back to the conversation with Maxine just weeks before about using  
Allie to her advantage and frowned at herself in disgust. How could she have even considered it knowing now that she had... feelings?

Did she have feelings for Allie? She wasn't so sure. In her head there was no logical way to place what she was feeling, all she knew since that night was that something had changed and her gut instinct was that te change was most definitely for the better.

"Hey Bea, love, how are you doing?" The top dog was greeted by none other than Liz as she approached her cell door. Still lost in thoughts of her blonde haired friend Bea offered a small smile to her group and closed the cell door behind her. She flopped  
on to the bed and allowed herself to sink on to the thread-bare matress. She needed to snap out of it, she needed to remain on form but she couldn't. Bea was a changed individual with only one thing on her mind and it wasn't power. It wasn't success.  
It was love.

Seemingly less able to hide her feelings, Allie was hounded almost automatically as she set foot in her block. Kaz blocked her path to her cell door and told the on duty guard that all was well.

"What happened and what do you have to be smiling about? Do you have any idea how much shit you have caused? Why are you so happy after 3 days in the slot?" The questions were fired at her one by one but her mind still wandered to the red haired beauty  
she had just left. Literally, just left yet she craved conversation with her more than ever. She had never felt chemistry like it and it both scared her and lit a fire in her stomach that she never wanted to extinguish. Could it be that she had...  
fallen for the woman she had looked up to for the last year? "Allie are you even listening to me?!"

The raised voice from her leader in front of her finally brought her out of her trance but she panicked. What was she supposed to respond with? What excuse did she really have? She eventually settled with an "I am just glad to be back, and I promise I  
will explain later" before escaping to the privacy of her cell. Laying back on her bed, staring at the ceiling, Allie allowed herself to smile again. She had fallen for the charms of the top dog more than once and she didn't even want to escape it.  
This, right now, was the happiest she had felt in weeks.

She procrasinated for a while, a thousand and one questions running through her head. What did this mean? Did Bea feel the same? When was she going to see her again? She didn't have to wait very long for the answer to the last question, as she heard the  
dominant voice echo through the cells.

"Where the fuck is Novak? We need to talk about why she ended up in the slot."

Just minutes earlier Bea had been knocking on Governer Bennett's office door with a proposition. Let her out in the yard alone with Allie, no screws and no cameras and she would return with answers as to the owner of the drugs. She hadn't taken much convincing,  
the governor couldn't afford to have this making the papers next week. So that was that.

Of course, Allie had already told Bea the answers but she was desperate. She needed to talk to her, to categorise her feelings and ultimately spend some time alone with the girl.

Allie nervously stepped out from her cell and dared to make eye contact with Bea long enough to catch the subtle wink being thrown her way. Confusion was present in her facial expression as she took a step closer to the other woman.

"Allie, you're coming with me."

The gate closed with a clank behind them, and Bea took the lead walking over to the bench out of camera line. "What's this about?" Allie questioned her, "I already told you-" she was cut off by Red's nervous laughter.

"I know, I wanted to talk more.." Bea paused, carefully considering her wording, "I wanted to talk more about us... and what it is I am or am not feeling"

Allie's body relaxed as the relief flooded over her but still she refused to let her guard down, "and what may that or may not be?". She etched closer to the other inmate as she spoke.

"I- I-" Bea stuttered and stumbled over the unspoken words in the air when Allie finised her sentence for her.

"I know" and that was the last thing that Bea heard before the butterflies in her stomach errupted and Allie's lips met her own in a slow, heated storm.


End file.
